vampires and humans
by 30one
Summary: a vampire lives in forgetmenotvalley. the vampire falls in love with muffy's cousin jeff but heres the thing jeff leaves for 2 and half years but makes a deal that they would go out when he comes back. but somthing comes up with jeff... read to find out


k just to tell you if your new o this. this is season two of my story. im going to tell you what happened in season one. k well theres this girl named yoko she owns the farm (shes a vampire that insted of sucking blood she gives blood. she's like the oppistie of a vampire. oh ya every once a mouth if she dosen't give blood then she'll have a blood gushing nosebleed and i mean big nosebleed.) and she met muffy's cousin named jeff. while they got closer things stared happening like her brother moved into the inn and made rock leave. her brother's name is gail and she made muffy pregnate but muffy is so young that she might die from it. and well her sister came and he did really nothing. oh ya jeff is the only non vampire that knows about yokos family secrat. for more stuff about vampire in this story read the bottem

It's now the opening of harvest moon vampire. Harvest moon vampire will be called the vampire and the human. Well back to the story. Well Gail left 4 mouths muffy died (oh ya the baby died to) but he did some damage before he left. He got Celia pregnant but here's the thing she didn't die and marlin thinks it's his baby. Rock moved back a year ago. For some reason he's acting really nice. For what the people look like go to the bottom and it will tell you. Oh ya Anju left back to her mother and father (Anju hates when people call the mother mom and father dad). That's what happened in the past 2 half years.

It was 3:00 am and young man walks down the big hill of forget-me-not valley. His short dark blue hair blows in the wind. "Ah it's great to be back," the person said while he starched his arms out wide.

The next morning I woke up at 7:00am (I like waking up early). I get my black jeans on and my white tang top on that says my little girl on it. "Well time to see Celia," I said brushing my hair (she knows about Gail and the baby). Well I was walking to Celia's house I noticed a man at the bridge looking at the river. I walk up to him hoping he would be nice. "Hey my name is yoko nice to meet you" I greeted him. The man turned around and I know who it was right away. It was Jeff. I hugged him as strong as I could. "I missed you so much" I cried out loud. "I missed you to yoko" Jeff said as he moved his arms around my waist " may I come inside your house"? "Sure" I smiled at him.

Him and me walked to my house and I opened the door for him, he smiled at me when I did that. For some reason my blood isn't reacting to him. I start to worry. "Hey Jeff… did you tell anyone about what I am" I asked as a chill want down my spine. "No I haven't," he said as he walked in my kitchen. I still had a bad feeling about this. "So why are you here?" I asked. No reply. "Jeff" I asked. Jeff tries to change the subject "hey you look really nice. You look so". I interrupt "responsible. People have bin telling me that a lot the past mouth. Rock Even ". "Rock came back," Jeff said with a surprised look on his face. "Ya and for some reason he's bin acting different thou " I replied. Jeff says "really". Out of nowhere Jeff's cell phone rings. "One second" Jeff says as he reaches in his pocket to grab his cell. Jeff answers his slim black iphone. "Hi…. What time????? so where??? K talk to you later…. Bye" Jeff said on the phone. "Do you mind if a friend and I come to eat here tonight?" Jeff asked nervously. "Sure" I started to smile. " I guess I should hit the road now. I'll be back tonight k?" he asked. "Ya around 5 would be nice," I said. "K see ya" he said as he opened the door. "Ya sure. Bye' I mumbled as I stared at his beautiful golden yellow eyes. As Jeff walked away I felt that he wasn't coming back. I also felt that there was something wrong with him but I can't put my finger on it.

That night Jeff and a young beautiful native girl around his age walked in with him. " Welcome you to" I greeted then as I was in the kitchen putting the finish touches on the dinner (it was a 15-pound turkey with home made stuffing, gravy, salad and ribs [mild. To drink was wine, root beer, coke, diet coke and beer.).

during the dinner we stared talking. "So who's this person you brought here Jeff"? I asked with worry taking a sip of wine. "Oh I'm Adsila (it's native North America name. It means blossom). I'm his fiancé." She says with a smile on. I coke a bit on my wine. "What did you say"? I asked again. "I'm his fiancé" she says while she hugs him. "Oh that's nice," I said trying to keep the anger and sadness inside me.

After the dinner Jeff want up to me and whispered in my ear "my number is in your pocket call me tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you everything". I was surprised that he was still calm cause he knows how I act then I get backstabbed from a close friend. While after Jeff and Adsila left I walked to the bar for another lonely night. Hey griff get me regular (a beer and the strongest cocktail he makes)" I mumbled. Griffin passed me the regular.

After 2 hours of beer (she's a strong drinker she dose this three times a week) I walked up to some strange guy and talked to him. "Hey hot stuff what's your name"? She said while rubbing his leg. "Oh I'm Paul". Hey do you want to come to my please and hang out?" I said as I dozed off. "Sure" Paul said in a victories voce thinking he was getting lucky tonight.

The next morning Yoko wakes up and looks beside her and finds Paul sleeping beside her with his boxers on. Yoko yells in her mind. What will happen in the next vampire and the human?

* * *

Yoko now has brown hair [that goes down to the middle of her back with blonde streaks she has bright blue eyes. She's 5"5".

Jeff use to have short brown hair and was 5"10"

Jeff now has short dark blue hair and has a goatee and has a tattoo ring on his middle fingers. He is also 6"1"

Adsila has long black hair with two thin sliver streaks down on the side of hair and very dark brown eyes and is 5"5"… oh ya she has a butterfly on her belly button.

Paul is 6"2". Has long black hair. Median weight. He's emo

oh ya this is uncut unedited non check

* * *

vampire stuff

vampire's love certin blood like yok she love misfouthin blood and gail love streed out blood.

when vampires suck out the blood they love they take out the stuff they like. (like when gail bite someone thats streest then he takes out the strees in them so they'll be all happy and all that.)

some vampires like sucking out blood a differntly (like gail. he has sex with them).

with vampires are young they don't feed on blood or have a thrist for blood and can go out side in moring till they hit 14 years old. thats whenthere considered adults.

i'll tell you more leter on the story


End file.
